FinFETs (Fin field-effect-transistors) are a technology which allows smaller and higher performance devices. FinFET structures comprise narrow isolated bars of silicon (fins) with a gate(s) on the top and the sides of the fin. With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors having higher performance. Furthermore, with large quantities of ICs being produced, product yield becomes increasingly important. It is therefore desirable to have improved methods of fabrication for finFET devices.